Модуль:ExampleList
local p = {} -- используется для того, чтобы можно было удалять элементы из таблицы local function copy(other) local res = {} for k,v in pairs(other) do resk = v end return res end -- вызов шаблона, при ошибке возвращает пустую строку local function expand(frame, tname, targs) local success, result = pcall( frame.expandTemplate, frame, {title = tname, args = targs} ) if success then return result else return '' end --return frame:expandTemplate({title = tname, args = args}) end function p.main(frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs end yesno = require('Module:Yesno') local trim = not (yesno(frame:getParent().args.trim or frame:getParent().args._trim, false) false) -- по умолчанию true local args = copy(getArgs(frame, {trim = trim, removeBlanks = false})) --copy(frame.args) local tname = args.t or args._t or args.template or args._template local opener = args.opener or args._opener local sep = args.sep or args._sep local prefix = args.prefix or args._prefix local postfix = args.postfix or args._postfix local style = args.style or args._style local nobr = args.nobr or args._nobr local nocat = args.nocat or args._nocat local spaced = args.spaced or args._spaced local comment_sep = args.comment_sep or args._comment_sep local between = args.between or args._between local inthemiddle = yesno(args.inthemiddle or args._inthemiddle, false) local wide = yesno(args.wide or args._wide, false) if not opener then if style 'wikitable' then opener = '|-\n| ' elseif style 'pre' or style '*pre' or style 'pre↓' or style '*pre↓' then opener = '' if between nil and (style '*pre' or style '*pre↓') then between = ' ' -- содержимое шаблона end else opener = '* ' end end if between nil and (style 'pre' or style '*pre' or style 'pre↓' or style '*pre↓') then between = ' ' -- содержимое шаблона end if tname '' or tname nil then -- при отсутствующем имени шаблона берём его из названия страницы tname = mw.language.new('ru'):lcfirst(mw.title.getCurrentTitle().rootText) end -- Узнаем, заполнено ли где-то поле комментария local are_comments = false for k, v in pairs(args) do local pre_targs = {} if type(k) 'number' then if v ~= '' then pre_targs = mw.text.split(v, '\\') for k2, v2 in pairs(pre_targs) do local equals_pos if v2:sub(1, 1) '_' and v2:find('=') then -- параметры настроек шаблона "пример" equals_pos = v2:find('=') end if equals_pos then local param = v2:sub(1, equals_pos - 1) if param '_comment' then are_comments = true end end end end end end local content, i = '', 0 for k, v in pairs(args) do local pre_targs, targs = {}, {} if type(k) 'number' then i = i + 1 if are_comments then targs._comment = '' -- значение по умолчанию end if v ~= '' then pre_targs = mw.text.split(v, '\\') for k2, v2 in pairs(pre_targs) do local equals_pos if v2:sub(1, 1) '_' and v2:find('=') then -- параметры настроек шаблона "пример" equals_pos = v2:find('=') end if equals_pos then local param = v2:sub(1, equals_pos - 1) local value = v2:sub(equals_pos + 1) targsparam = value else if v2:sub(1, 5) '_' then targsk2 = v2:gsub('_', '_') else targsk2 = v2 end end end end table.insert(targs, 1, tname) targs._sep, targs._style, targs._nobr, targs._nocat, targs._spaced, targs._comment_sep, targs._prefix, targs._postfix = sep, style, nobr, nocat, spaced, comment_sep, prefix, postfix local adjusted_opener if style 'pre' and opener '*' and targs._before nil then adjusted_opener = '' targs._style = '*pre' else adjusted_opener = opener end --if not targs._style then targs._style = style end content = content .. (i ~= 1 and (between and between .. '\n' or '\n') or '') .. adjusted_opener .. tostring(expand(frame, 'пример', targs)) end end if style 'wikitable' then local table_content = '' if not inthemiddle then table_content = ' ' end end return content end return p